Mid Infrared (“MIR”) laser sources that produce a fixed wavelength output beam can be used in many fields such as, thermal pointing, medical diagnostics, pollution monitoring, leak detection, analytical instruments, homeland security and industrial process control. Unfortunately, many portable, compact MIR laser sources do not generate an output beam having sufficient power. Moreover, these MIR laser sources can have insufficient operational times when operating on battery power.